five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Night
Silent Night is a Christmas-themed FNaF fan game created by Caelywobbles234. It features 8 "hours" (this game's equivalent of nights), 23 total enemies, and 2 possible endings. It was released on December 24, 2017 (Christmas Eve). Official Summary It's the night before Christmas. You are George, a 5-year-old boy who, upon hearing his parents going to bed, snuck downstairs to await Santa's arrival. However, what you saw downstairs was not at all what you first expected. With 8 hours to go before Christmas morning, you must survive the night in your own living room against a variety of different monsters and, above all, save Christmas from being taken by HIM. Because if you don't, it may just be your last Christmas. Good luck, my child. Gameplay In Silent Night, as described in the summary, you are a 5-year-old boy named George, surviving the night before Christmas against a variety of different monsters. Sat on the couch in your living room, you have the ability to turn left or right, peek over the back of the couch to see what may be lurking behind you, and hide beneath the coffee table in front of you. You are also equipped with a flashlight with unlimited battery which can be used to light up the room around you. To ward off enemies, you must hide beneath the coffee table, shine your flashlight in their eyes, turn on the snowman plush atop the fireplace (this will make it sing "Jingle Bells" very loudly, scaring away some enemies but attracting others), and even throw logs from the log pile into the fireplace to ward off enemies in the chimney (as this will make the fire larger for a split second, scaring off enemies). Each hour, you will receive a note which can be viewed at any time, explaining any new monsters and how they behave and giving you survival tips for the hour ahead. Each hour lasts 6 real-life minutes in total, meaning that 10 minutes is equal to 1 minute, and 5 minutes to 30 seconds. On the final hour (6AM), all monsters are replaced with 6 boss characters. You can tell the time via the grandfather's clock to your left. Monsters The Clauses Humbug Santa Appearance Resembles Santa Claus as represented in myth and legend, except his clothes are tattered and torn, the bell on his hat has been replaced with a single spike, he now has sharp teeth with visible gums and saliva, and his gift sack is coated in blood, implying there is a dead body inside. He also now has sharp claws, his beard is stuffed with dead body parts and his skin is fleshy and molten. Behaviour Will enter via the chimney in front of you. He has 3 phases in the chimney. Once he reaches his final phase, you must hide undeer the coffee table until you hear him shuffling back up the chimney again. Becomes active: 12AM Humbug Mrs. Claus Appearance Resembles Mrs. Claus as represented in myth and legend, except her clothes are tattered and torn, her glasses are cracked and she has sharp claws and teeth with visible gums and saliva. Her skin is also now fleshy and molten. Behaviour Will enter via the kitchen door behind you. If she appears peeking round the door, shine your flashlight at her to scare her away. Becomes active: 2AM The Reindeer All of the reindeer look the same; upright reindeer with sharp claws and teeth, visible gums and saliva, ragged fur, and extremely sharp antlers. The only exception is that they all have a different nose colour, so that you can tell which is which. Humbug Rudolph Nose colour: Red (glowing) Left hand has also been replaced with a chainsaw. Behaviour Will enter via the front door to your left. Will not appear on the porch, but if you see his glowing red nose in the dark, hold the door shut until you hear him walking away. Becomes active: 4AM Humbug Dasher Nose colour: Yellow Behaviour Will enter via the staircase behind you. If you hear him charging down the stairs, hide under the coffee table until you hear him walking back upstairs again. Becomes active: 4AM Humbug Dancer Nose colour: Purple Behaviour Will enter via the front door. If she appears standing on the porch, hold the door shut until you hear her walking away. Becomes active: 1AM Humbug Prancer Nose colour: Dark blue Behaviour Will enter via the kitchen door. If you see his hand grasped around the doorframe, turn on the snowman plush on top of the fireplace to scare him away. Do not keep the snowman plush on for too long, however, as it will attract nearby monsters. Becomes active: 3AM Humbug Vixen Nose colour: Grey Behaviour Will enter via the staircase. If you see her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace standing on the stairs, do not turn around or she will instantly attack. Just stay completely still and wait for her to go away. Becomes active: 3AM Humbug Cupid Nose colour: Pink Behaviour Will enter via the window to your right. If you hear him tapping on the window, hide under the coffee table and wait for him to come in, have a look around, and then leave again. Becomes active: 4AM Humbug Comet Nose colour: Light blue Behaviour Will enter via the window. If you see him peeking through the window, shine your flashlight at him to scare him away. Becomes active: 2AM Humbug Donner Nose colour: Black Behaviour If you see his hand gripped over the back of the sofa upon turning behind you, just turn back around and wait to hear him shuffling back under the sofa again. Otherwise, he will instantly jumpscare you. Becomes active: 5AM Humbug Blitzen Nose colour: White Behaviour If you see her standing behind the Christmas tree to your left, staring at you, turn on the snowman plush on top of the fireplace to scare her away. The Elves Similarly to the reindeer, the elves all look the same; small humanoids with large, pointy ears wearing green winter clothing, with sharp claws and teeth, visible gums and saliva, bloodshot eyes, deformities scattering their skin and torn, raggedy clothing. The only exception is that they all have their own unique appearance traits to them. None of them can kill you (except for Wunorse), and are all mostly just distractions. Alabaster Snowball Appearance trait: Half-frozen, icicles hanging from body, covered in snow Behaviour If you see him peeking down the chimney through the fireplace and giggling, that means he is about to attack. You must throw a log from the log pile beside the fireplace into the fire to scare him away, as it will make the fire grow larger for a split second. If you don't do this in time, he will throw a snowball into the fire, putting it out and leaving the room pitch black for the rest of the hour. You only have 8 logs in the log pile per hour. Becomes active: 1AM Bushy Evergreen Appearance trait: Christmas lights wrapped around body, covered in Christmas tree leaves Behaviour When he is in the Christmas tree, you will hear baubles jingling around loudly. This sound will attract nearby monsters towards you, so in order to scare him away, when he appears peeking out of the Christmas tree, you must shine your flashlight at him. Becomes active: 12AM Pepper Minstix Appearance trait: Firey aura emitting from body, flamethrower attached to right hand Behaviour Will appear attempting to crawl out of the fire in the fireplace. You must throw a log into the fireplace to drive him back into the fire again, otherwise he will climb onto your face and block your vision for the rest of the hour. Becomes active: 3AM Sugarplum Mary Appearance trait: Sweets and chocolate scattered all over body, cherry sat on top of head Behaviour She will appear peeking out of one of the stockings hung over the fireplace. You must shine your flashlight at her to scare her away, otherwise that stocking will drop onto the floor. She will then keep doing this until all 3 stockings have dropped, where she will proceed to sit beneath the coffee table for the rest of the hour, preventing you from hiding there. Becomes active: 5AM Shimmy Upatree Appearance trait: Half carved out of wood, branches protruding out of body Behaviour You will hear him scuttling around your living room. You must turn on the snowman plush to scare him away, otherwise he will climb up the Christmas tree, steal the star at the top, then leave. He will then place the star inside Wunorse to awaken him, who will then come and attack you. Becomes active: 4AM Wunorse Openslae Appearance trait: Half cyborg, mini cannon attached to cyborg hand (left hand) Behaviour The only elf that can kill you. Will only become active once Shimmy has stolen the star on top of the Christmas tree and placed it inside him to power him, as he is a cyborg. Becomes active: 4AM Final These enemies replace all other monsters during the final hour (6AM). Olive, the Other Reindeer Nose colour: Green Right hand has also been replaced with a buzzsaw. Behaviour During the final hour, the mirror above the fireplace will be covered with scratches made by Olive's claw. She will appear attempting to crawl out of the mirror. You must simply shine your flashlight at her to scare her back in again. If she manages to make it out of the mirror and into the living room, the claw marks on the mirror will disappear. Krampus Appearance A grey, alien-like creature with scaly skin, sharp teeth, visible gums and saliva, plus bloodshot red eyes and gigantic claws on his hands and feet. Behaviour Behaves exactly the same way as Humbug Santa, except that he only has 2 phases in the fireplace, making it faster for him to kill you. Ghost of Christmas Past Appearance A humanoid figure composed entirely of glitching colours and static. Behaviour Behaves exactly the same way as Humbug Comet, except that it takes longer for him to be scared away by your flashlight. Ghost of Christmas Present Appearance (coming soon) Behaviour Will enter via both the kitchen door and the front door. If he appears on the porch, then hold the front door shut until you hear him walking away, and if he appears peeking through the kitchen door, shine your flashlight at him to scare him away. Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come Appearance A shadow figure with shining red pupils, wearing a dark blue cloak and wielding a gigantic scythe. Behaviour Will enter via the staircase. If he appears standing on the staircase, staring at you, then just hide under the coffee table and wait to hear a static noise indicating he has teleported away. Other The Abominable Snowman Appearance (coming soon) Behaviour If you see him staring at you through the window, just keep staring at him back until he goes away. Otherwise, he will smash the window, leaving you vulnerable to attacks from Humbug Comet and Cupid. Becomes active: 5AM More coming soon... ;) Category:Games Category:Caely's Stuff